Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell is a Sky Dragon Slayer and protagonist from the Japanese manga, Fairy Tail. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Wendy Marvell VS Nepgear (By Commander Ghost) * Wendy Marvell VS Tony Tony Chopper With Carla * Wendy & Carla vs. Cream & Cheese (Completed) With the Fairy Tail-verse * Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night With Team Natsu *Team Natsu vs. Team Sonic Boom Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Fū (Naruto) * Ino Yamanaka (Naruto) *Red Tornado (DC Comics) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Born around four hundred years prior to X777, Wendy was orphaned at a tender age. She was adopted and raised by Grandeeney, who later used her as a vesselto travel to X777 using the Eclipse Gate. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima", and, shortly afterwards, he deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a nearby guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until she was chosen by her guild to aid the Allied Forces in their mission against the Oración Seis. Death Battle Info Background * Height: ?? (Shorter than average) * Weight: ?? (Lighter than average) * Age: Physically 12, chronolgiclly 400+ * Raised by Grandine, a Sky Dragon * Afilliation: Fairy Tail Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic * Lost Magic ** Caster-Type * Used both offensively and defensively * Gives the user's body characteristics of a Dragon * can be used to power up kicks and punches,and spewing gusts of wind * Allows the user to heal the wounds of others, even if they've been inflicted by a real dragon ** Can also cure poisons ** Can also cure fatiuge and body stress List of Sky Dragon Spells * Sky Dragon's Roar: A version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. ** Sky Dragon's Roar+Cure: A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power of Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to battle. * Sky Dragon's Healing Spell: A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. ** Troia: A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. * Vernier: A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. ** Ile Vernier: By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. * Arms: After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. ** Ile Arms: By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms * Armor: A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. ** By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. * Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise: By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell ** Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise: A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. * Deus Corona: By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. * Deus Eques: By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. * Sky Dragon's Wing Attack: This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. * Sky Dragon's Claw: Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target * Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang: Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so * Sky Dragon's Wave Wind: Wendy swings her hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado. * First Sky Arrow: The user cloaks one of their legs in a whirlwind of a Sky Dragon's air, thrusting it at their target * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill: A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Milky Way: t is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialise souls whose magic has vanished from this world. Air consumption * Can eat any form of air ** Eating air is not the same as breathing it * Can not eat air that she herself has directly produced * The purity of the air is a factor, eating polluted air would weaken her Dragon Force * Gives Wendy the true power of a dragon ** Final state a Dragon Slayer can enter * Gives Wendy small wings on her hands and feet and turns her hair pink * Greatly amplifies attacks * Increases Wendy's speed tremendously * Greatly amplifes defense and endurance * Certain conditions must be met for Wendy to achieve Dragon Force ** However, in the year X792, after one year of training, Wendy is able to enter Dragon Force at will Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * Despite preferring to avoid combat, and especially close-range confrontations, Wendy can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Sherria Blendy's, whom Wendy engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games Tournament. Enhanced Durability * Wendy possesses good physical resilience. She was shown being struck by a God Slayer Magic attack while taking little damage and was able to counter-attack immediately. Wendy also engaged Sherria using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they used Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Sky God Slayer Magic respectively to bolster their blows. By the battle's conclusion, Wendy had only sustained moderate injuries. Enhanced Smell * Wendy, like all Dragon Slayers, has a very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, as she demonstrated with Jellal and Porlyusica. She was also capable of pinpointing Drake's position, tens of meters away from her, on a cliff, through the smell of the gunpowder used by his rifle's bullets Enhanced Hearing * Wendy has shown extremely fine hearing, able to hear the voices of the Alvarez soldiers searching for a spy from way out at sea. Enhanced Endurance * Wendy, despite her frail build, possesses great physical stamina. She has been shown, various times, using numerous Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells in quick succession, showing little to no fatigue afterwards, best exemplified throughout her battle with Sherria during the Grand Magic Games. Wendy used powerful techniques, sustaining multiple injuries after each successive attack, while still mustering the strength to perform a Sky Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, and, in the end, still having the strength to draw with said opponent, if only through hand-to-hand combat. Enhanced Reflexes * Wendy's reflexes are shown to be rather sharp, allowing her to move Lucy out of Drake's firing trajectory in an instant, causing the sniper to miss a shot which could otherwise be lethal. The Sylph Labyrinth member himself went on to praise the duo's dodge Weaknesses * Magic reserve is the equivalent of a Wizard's stamina * Can not heal herself * Wendy's First Sky Arrow spell isn't as powerful if used without Cheria's Second Sky Arrow spell * If the air is polluted, healing magic is less effective * Wendy dislikes Umeboshi (pickled plums) to an extent where she can be influenced at the sight of others eating them * As of the year X792, Wendy gets really bad motion sickness Feats * Fought Cheria, the Sky God Slayer, to a draw ** During this fight, she was shown being struck by Cheria's God Slayer Magic attack while taking little damage and was able to counter-attack immediately ** By the battle's conclusion, Wendy had only sustained moderate injuries * Killed the demon Ezel twice * Defeated Aquarius (non-canon) * Destroyed a Face Missile in early Dragon Force, something that the Lamia Scale couldn't do, and they have the power of Jura on their side, who is the 5th strongest wizard on the continent. Wendy is able to destroy something an entire guild with the 5th strongest wizrd couldn't. * Possesses great physical stamina as she has used various Sky Dragon Slayer spells in quick succession while showing little to no fatigue afterwards * Wendy has shown extremely fine hearing, able to hear the voices of the Alvarez soldiers searching for a spy from way out at sea * Wendy's reflexes are shown to be rather sharp, allowing her to move Lucy out of Drake's firing trajectory in an instant, causing the sniper to miss a shot which could otherwise be lethal ** The Sylph Labyrinth member himself went on to praise the duo's dodge *** She was also capable of pinpointing Drake's position, tens of meters away from her, on a cliff, through the smell of the gunpowder used by his rifle's bullets Gallery Wendy's_Dragon_Force.gif|Wendy's Dragon Force Sky_Drill.gif|Wendy using Shattering Light: Sky Drill Wendy and Carla.png|With Carla Trivia * Wendy was originally going to be the Water Dragon Slayer Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Female Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist